2019 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
** ALERT** Last Year's Season 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season HEADING The 2019 Season is an annual event of tropical cyclone formations in the fantasy kingdom of Delkraneiysia. There have been 8 named storms and 11 delkranistorms. Storms in DK can happen any time of year, but the official season dates are March 15 - August 15. That’s a 6 month period. The peak of the season occurs between May - Early July. Waters start to cool in Late July, and continue to do so through August and September. The last named storm typically is around August 12. The record last storm formed in October in 2012. The last storm in 2017 was August 14–24. NAMES INCLUDED THIS YEAR -Aidan................Fatima...............Karl................Patrick.............Ursula -Bertha...............Gary...................Lou................Quinn............Valerie -Cedric....................Hermine.............Michael..........Raelyn...........William -Debby.................Isaac.................Nancy............Seth..............Xandra -Ethan..................Jessica.............Oliver............Tammy...........Yvory...... Zayn Pre- Season Outlooks Coming off a very active 2018 season, Were expecting another above average year this year. Likely 12-20 total storms, but 8-12 to be hurricanes, 4-5 majors. Most of the biggest ones we predct will likely occur between Isaac and Paul. Predictions Predictions- An early start to the year slightly possible, with the season truly starting sometime in March. As of January 23rd, We expect to have around 15-18 named storms, and 12 hurricanes. 6 becoming majors. February 12th- UPDATE- 10-16 storms, 8-12- Hurricanes- 4-5 Majors 0 Incredible February 21st- UPDATE- 12-18 Storms- 8-12 Hurricanes 5-6 Majors 0 Incredible March 13th- UPDATE 13-18 Storms : 10-12 Hurricanes 3-5 Majors- 1 Incredible May 13th- UPDATE 10-15 Storms 7-11 Hurricanes 3-5 Major 1 Incredible June 1st UPDATE 18 Storms 12 Hurricanes 4 Majors 1 Incredible Storm Names 2020 Aidan (C1) ----------------- Alison Bertha(C2) ------------------ Bret Cedric (C2) ------------------ Cindy Debby (C4) Digby Ethan (TS) Elena Fatima (C3) Ferdinand Gary (C5) Ghattas Hermine (TS) Henrique Isaac (C4) Irene Jessalyn Justin Karl Katelyn Lou Lucas Michael Michelle Nancy Nolan Oliver Odette Paul Patrick Quinn Qiang Raelyn Rory Seth Selena Tammy Taylor Ursula Usama Valerie Victor William Wendy Xandra Xavius Yvory Yasemin Zayn Zahra Timeline DYK The 2019 Season now has tied the 2001 year for the most Tropical Depressions! CURRENT STORMS Karl 75mph 990mb Michael 185mph 898mb FORMING STORMS OCEANIC -Karl Redevelops. Delkran Sea No tropical development expected at this time. Systems -Aidan An off season storm, that made history becoming a hurricane in January, it is the record earliest forming storm. Aidan meandered far off-coast, but eventually got close enough to send some strong winds and rains into southern Delkraneiysia. No damage was reported and nobody was hurt or killed. A few power outages occurred, as some small branches came off trees, and some loose items may have been blown away. Other than that, Aidan did not cause significant damage. All outages and downed trees were repaired and cleaned up within a few days. DELKRANISTORM 2 Formed off coast, could've formed into a tropical storm, but luckily for the residents of SE Delkraneiysia, the storm ran over cold waters, moving slow, it dissipated before it could reach land. only a few thunderstorms and strong winds were observed. BERTHA Invest that formed on February 21st, and became a hurricane off of Plymouth, Luckily the current carried it with it, and Bertha only affected the western shores with brutal winds, and high surf. Since its still cold up north, the inland areas saw upmost of 8-12" of snow. up to 24" was observed just inland of the shore. Bertha was known as both Hurricane Bertha and Winter Storm Bertha in the places that got snow. Bertha was a rare case of tropical activity that produced mass snowfall. As a hurricane, Bertha reached a peak intensity of 95mph, also rare for such an early storm. Bertha was only 10mph short of setting a record for the new strongest February Hurricane, set in 1998, Hurricane Adrian who had 105mph winds on February 16th. Cedric A tropical low has formed off the coast of Ocean City on March 17th. On March 17th in the evening hours, Cedric was announced as a tropical storm. Cedric strengthened rather quick and achieved its first peak of 95mph. Due to sheer, Cedric weakened to a severe tropical storm, before restrengthening on March 19/20th. Cedric made landfall near Plymouth at 85mph around 4:00 on Wednesday, March 20th. Cedric quickly weakened as he went inland, and dissipated a day later. Debby Strong system that grew explosively, in a matter of hours. Debby formed on 3-26, and grew overnight. Debby hit Delcore City at 2:45 on March 28th, as a Category 4 hurricane with 145mph winds. Ethan Tropical storm that was short lived and pounded the DC area after only a day after formation. Ethan hit with 40mph winds, after a 60mph peak. FATIMA Fatima arrived around 3pm on May 10th from a cluster of severe storms about 100 miles SW of Plymouth. Fatima is reached a peak intensity of 125mph on May 17th around 5:15am, before landfalling just west of Delcore City. Fatima struck at 6:45pm on May 17th with 95mph. Gary Gary in the 2nd mid May storm. Gary grew to be the first c5 of the 2019 DK season. Gary intensified at an average pace in the southern bay, where waters appear warmer than usual for mid to late May. Gary was able to intensify into a very low end C5 storm. Gary will likely peak today, before weakening off the coast of London, prior to landfall on Thursday afternoon. From there, Gary had slowed down, and brought days of soaking rain, potentially high winds and severe thunderstorms. Tornado possibility is low. Gary continues tk bear Down on southerstern DK. Gary will leave the area by late Saturday night. Gary rapidly deteriorated because Gary entered cold coastal waters south of London. On May 24th, Gary caused millions of dollars in damages and caused widespread power outages. 3 days of rain occurred from the storms now slow movements. Many trees were downed. Also roofs suffered some damage. Maximum winds observed were entered at around 60mph with 90mph gusts. It has been said that the system spawned at least one tornado. Gary formed on the late afternoon hours of May 14th, but didn't develop into a tropical storm until May 16th. Delkranistorm 9 Small, short lived storm, a coastal storm brought wind and some rain to the coast between Plymouth and London. Delkranistorm 10 Another unsuccessful storm. 405D10 traveled along the south coast, where cooler waters are still present. Hermine Small storm that stayed out to sea. Hermine formed and traveled into a high shear zone, and was no match for it. Hermine quickly dissipated from the shear, and was deemed an open wave by early on May 28th. Hermine did not do damage to land, but did hit a ship carrying people. Luckily the ship did not suffer damage, and all passengers are ok. Isaac Isaac formed in the open ocean, and stregnthed rather slow. While Isaac grew and peaked at a category 4 hurricane, It took 5 days to do so. It took 2 days to become a hurricane. Isaac's peak occurred about 250 miles offshore near the DK's island forest preserve. The peak was very quick, and only held peak for about an hour, before rapidly starting to weaken. Isaac eventually died down to 100mph, when shear broke up. Since then Isaac started to strengthen once more, and this peak may be less significant as last nights. Isaac is expected to move off to cooler waters this evening, which will weaken the storm down. No land interaction occurred with the storm, but the DK nature island did get high surf and gusty winds. A few heavy showers occurred from time to time, but mainly everything remained calm. 13 A small but severe offcoast Delkranistorm brought days of rain to coastal areas, but mainly nothing severe. The most severe of the storm remained offshore until weaking. The weakend center then went over Plymouth with winds no higher then 30mph. Lou (14) The record tying tropical depression, 14 meandered in open waters for a few days before dissipating. 14 redeveloped on Wednesday and since has become a hurricane. The name Lou was assigned to this storm. Overnight on June 14th Lou went under some very rapid intensification and peaked at 155mph on Monday, to place it at the 3rd C5 of the year. Lou is expeted to rapidly lose strength over the rest of the week, prior to a potential landfall south of DC. Jessilyn Jessilyn arrived from a rapid growthed severe Delkranistorm wave about 150 miles south of Delcore City. As Jessilyn moved unexpectedly northward, it has weakened and any more growth was no longer expected. Due to sheer letting up, Jessalyn strengthened to a hurricane on Thursday. Jessilyn peaked at 90mph on Sunday, before weakening. Karl Karl formed late on Wednesday night from the same wave that triggered Jessilyn to form. Karl is expected to strengthen quickly the next few days. Karl became the 2nd C5 system this year. Karl peaked with 175mph winds, and stayed offshore so far. While Karl isn't expected to hit land, Plymouth could get brushed by the outer bands of the storm by Saturday. Karl could bring several inches of rain there over those following few days. Michael Michael formed just in time for the 2pm avisory in the DK basin. This storm has been being monitered for about 3 days before June 21st when the system was finally upgraded to a Tropical Storm. This storm Michael generated from, was a persistent wave of severe weather that has now formed a distinct center, and now has already strengthened to 50mph. Michael is expected to grow to a potential major hurricane in the next few days; by tomorrow if it undergoes rapid intensification, which is common this time of year. Michael achieved c5 status on Wednesday morning for the 8am advisory, making it stronger than Hurricane Michael last year in the Atlantic. Michael could possibly make landfall at an unknown status. . Category:Delcore's Category:Current Seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Hurricane seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Typhoons